SORRY
by sehunjong12
Summary: hanya tubuh Jongin yang disukai Sehun dan Chanyeol. tidak ada yang lainnya. Mereka berdua mencintai Jongin bagaikan tidak mau mengalah satu sama lainnya. CHANKAI, HUNKAI, KRISKAI


Chapter 1

" **ini cerita punya aku ya"**

Chast : Jongin, Chanyeol, Sehun and other

Genre : family, drama

Sumarry : hanya tubuh Jongin yang disukai Sehun dan Chanyeol. tidak ada yang lainnya. Mereka berdua mencintai Jongin bagaikan tidak mau mengalah satu sama lainnya. Jongin yang senang mempunyai kedua pria kekarnya pun tidak masalah dengan mereka berdua, tetapi pasti akan ada satu diantara mereka yang menempati posisi tertinggi di hati jongin. Siapakah pria itu?

.

.

.

Hingar bingar musik di salah satu tempat kotor seoul mendayu dayu di telinga. Chanyeol, Minho, dan Sehun sedang mengadakan pesta atas berhasilnya proyek kerja mereka yang ada di busan. Minho salah satu pelakor utamanya yang mengajak Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk bersenang senang malam ini.

Dia mentraktir kedua temannya itu atas otak encer mereka. Minho bahkan tak segan segan memanggil jalang-jalang kelas utama di club exodus ini. Chanyeol hanya mendengus melihat Minho yang asik bercumbu di hadapannya dengan salah satu pria jalang yang bernama Luhan.

tampak Minho yang menggerayangi paha dalam luhan yang masih terbalut celana levis sobek sobek. Luhan hanya mengeluh atas perlakuan Minho terhadapnya. Hey dia bisa apa, dia hanya jalang yang mencari uang di tempat menjijikan ini, menjijikan. apa kalian bilang apa kalian tak salah dengar huh. Tubuhnya bahkan jauh lebih menjijikan dari tepat laknat ini. Ckck ada ada saja.

Sehun bahkan sudah sedikit mabuk, tetapi pria pucat itu masih mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia juga lelah dan ingin merilekskan tubuhnya dengan menikmati minuman atau salah satu jalang disini, yeah hitung hitung menggunakan apa yang sudah Minho berikan bukan.

"aku iingin berdansa, kau mau ikut?" ujarnya kepada Chanyeol sambil berdiri agak sempoyongan dan memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Ia akan senang malam ini

"Tidak kau duluan saja Sehun." Chanyeol ikut menyesap sampanye yang ada di meja bundar yang telah disediakan club tersebut.

"baiklah." Sehun berjalan dan membaur dengan banyaknya manusia manusia panas itu.

"Jika kau ingin mengeluarkan spermamu, kau bisa tau tempat Minho." Chanyeol menatap dance floor yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapan matanya.

Ia juga sudah lama tidak kesini bersama Sehun dan Minho. sedari tadi ia memasuki tempat ini, tidak ada yang menarik perhatian seorang Park Chanyeol sampai ia melihat seorang pria tan yang sedang bejoget di lantai sana dengan dibelakangnya berdiri seorang Oh Sehun yang sedang menggesekan penis bejatnya ke pria tan tersebut.

Minho memutuskan ciuman panas tersebut dengan Luhan dan meminum vodkanya, ia terkekeh pelan atas tidak berminat nya Chanyeol di tempat ini atau mungkin belum.

"santai saja bung, jangan kaku seperti itu. Ayolah kau bisa menikmati semuanya, tinggal kau pilih mana yang menarik perhatianmu dan bom kau bisa menidurinya.." pongah Minho dengan menirukan tangannya seperti gaya menembak.

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan ucapan Minho tatapan mata masih tertuju pada pria tan yang sedang berciuman panas dengan Sehun. Sial apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan. Pria tan itu akan berada di bawahnya. Miliknya malam ini. Ujar Chanyeol dalam hati sambil menggenggam tangannya kuat.

Sekali lagi ia meminum dan menatap pria incaran tersebut. Asik melihat tubuh Jongin sampai ia tak sadar Minho sudah menghilang entah kemana bersama pria cantik yang bernama Luhan itu. Masa bodo dengan Minho ia tak perduli bahkan jika Minho sampai matipun. Astaga coret maksudnya bukan mati seperti itu bagaimana pun Minho masih sahabatnya dan Sehun.

Lama berdiam diri dan hanya menimbulkan rasa sesak di celana akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama Sehun dan pria tan itu. Chanyeol berdansa dibelakang jongin. Mereka tak sadar jika Chanyeol sudah ikut bergabung karena mereka asing dengan menggesekan alat kelamin masing-masing

"Boleh aku bergabung?" teriaknya agar Sehun dan Jongin mendengar. Ia mulai berdansa dan meremas pantat penuh Jongin untuk merasakan gairah yang sedang melambung di dalam celana sesaknya. Sehun melepaskan ciuman dengan Jongin dan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung ingat ia masih setengah sadar oke.

"cari saja yang lain bung, jangan ganggu kami." Ujar pria pucat itu dengan tangannya memasuki kaus yang dikenakan Jongin dan menarik nipple Jongin sampai sang empu mendesah tertahan.

"eunghh." Desah Jongin dengan memejamkan mata sambil terus menjambak rambut Sehun pelan. Jongin juga merasakan bahwa pria yang berada di belakangnya pun tak henti hentinya meremas pantat penuhnya membuat ia makin keras menggigit bibir bawah.

"Tidak, aku menyukai pria ini." Tegas Chanyeol dengan menjilat leher Jongin tindakannya itu membuat Jongin makin ingin dimasuki saja.

"baiklah bertiga tidak masalah, bukan begitu manis?" Sehun tersenyum kepada Jongin yang hanya bisa menganggukan kepala sebab ia masih sibuk menahan desahan akibat dua pria kekar ini.

Awalnya Jongin hanya ingin bermain main saja. Ia di ajak Baekhyun kemari hanya iseng setelah sidang proposalnya sukses. Jadi tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran dari pria bereyliner itu. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Sehun pria panas yang menggesekan penis di belahan pantatnya, Jongin yang suka pria kekar seperti Sehun dengan senang hati meladeni tindak pencabulan itu.

Pencabulan apanya kekeh Jongin dalam hati bahkan ia sangat menikmati. Menikmati bagaimana wajah tampan itu sangat maskulin ketika dilihat dari dekat, tangan yang kekar, hidung yang mancung, serta mungkin penisnya yang ekhem besar tadi menggesek bokongnya. Jongin mengontrol desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya dan ia berkata

"bagaimana dengan tempat tidur, aku tidak ingin bermain dengan kalian berdiri seperti orang yang akan dikebiri." Ucap Jongin sembari tangan satu laginya memegang tangan Chanyeol yang berada di bokongnya. Chanyeol terkekeh dan langsung naik ke atas meninggalkan dua sejoli itu. Sebelum naik Chanyeol berteriak kepada Sehun dan berkata

"Kutunggu dikamar biasa"

Kamar biasa, kamar biasa apanya. Oh tenang saja gays mereka ini memang sering kesini tetapi hanya untuk minum di tempat karoke saja tidak lebih. Mungkin kecuali Minho ekhem, diantara mereka Chanyeol rasa Minho yang sedikit yeah bejat.

Jadi mereka sudah hafal kamar mana saja yang akan dijadikan penuntas hasrat biologis kedua pria itu, Sehun dan Chanyeol. Tak lama setelah Chanyeol pergi ke kamar, Sehun pun menarik Jongin untuk mengikuti dirinya tetapi belum lima langkah Jongin sudah menghentikan jalan Sehun yang sudah di puncak Hasrat.

"Tunggu dulu, Baekhyun bagaimana?" Jongin berkata sambil melihat sekeliling untuk mencari pria pendek itu, ekhem maksudnya sedikit tidak tinggi.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun siapa baby?" kernyitnya ada urat yang mencuat di pelipisnya karena demi tuhan dia sudah tak tahan untuk merasakan lubang kenikmatan Jongin.

"Baekhyun, dia temanku." Jongin masih asik melihat sekeliling, sampai Sehun sudah habis kesabaran. Pria pucat itu tak tahan lagi. ia akhinya memanggul Jongin seperti karung beras.

"Persetan dengan Baekhyun temanmu itu, penisku butuh dipuaskan."

"aaaa turunkan aku tuan, baekhyun pasti nanti menangis jika tak menemukanku." Teriak nya sambil memukul-mukul punggung Sehun. Sehun tak menggubris teriakan Jongin, penis nya sakit dan Chanyeol bahkan mungkin sudah mati kebosanan menunggu di dalam kamar hanya karena omong kosong Jongin tentang nama Baekhyun Baekhyun itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memetik koreknya dan mengepulkan asap dari lubang pernafasan. Sudah lama ia tidak bersenang senang seperti ini. Pria tinggi itu bertelanjang dada menyisakan celana kain saja. Ia masih sabar menunggu Sehun dan pria cantik itu. Tampaknya bertiga atau threesome tidak begitu buruk.

Chanyeol menghisap cerutu rokok lagi sampai terdengan bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Ia lalu mematikan rokoknya dan menyuruh Sehun dengan isyrat untuk melemparkan pria tan itu ke atas ranjang king size yang tepiannya di duduki Chanyeol.

Sehun yang mengerti isyarat Chanyeol langsung melemparkan tubuh Jongin di atas kasur menimbulkan erangan kesakitan Jongin, sepertinya tidak sakit hanya saja Jongin sedikit kaget karena di lempar dengan begitu tiba tiba.

"ugh." Erangnya.

"Siapa namamu manis?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Jongin sambil menjilati daun Jongin

"Eunghh, Jongin tuan"

"Baiklah Jongin kau harus memuaskanku dan pria yang memanggulmu tadi, masalah bayaran kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari para jalang yang bekerja disini." Suaranya berat, Jongin hampir merinding mendengar suara Chanyeol yang diliputi gairah tertahan.

Para jalang yang berkerja disini, seperti Chnayeol tahu saja. Chanyeol hanya mengandalkan insting jika Jongin bukanlah jalang di tempat ini.

"Tapi.." belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya sehun sudah berada diatas Jongin ikut bergabung dan melumat bibir bervolume itu dengan rakus. persetan sekali sungguh penisnya sudah meronta sejak tadi semenjak dia ada di lantai bawah.

Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, pria jangkung itu menjilati telinga Jongin dan sibuk membuka gesper celananya, lalu mengeluarkan penis besarnya dan mengocok pelan. Jongin sibuk mengimbangi ciuman Sehun sampai tak sadar kemeja yang dipakai sudah terbuka semua oleh tangan tangan nakal pria pucat itu.

Mengalihkan Chanyeol yang tadi menjilati telinga Jongin kini menatap nipple pink kecoklatan milik Jongin. Sehun yang bosan dengan bibir Jongin membawa tubuhnya kebawah dan menyusuri perut rata Jongin dengan lidah panasnya, pria pucat itu juga tampak tergesa membuka kemeja bermerek dan membuang entah kemana.

Yeah santapan yang bagus bung Pikirnya. kembali lagi dengan Jongin. Jongin asik mendesah desah belum pernah seumur hidup ia bermain dengan dua pria sekaligus. Jongin pernah hampir melakukan seks dengan Jonghyun waktu semasa ia Senior High School.

sebelum keperjakaannya direnggut pacar Jongin, ia telah lebih dulu dipergoki oleh sang kakak Kris. yeah pintu kamarnya di dobrak oleh sang kakak waktu itu sehingga pacar Jongin sampai kelimpungan mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, Jongin yang kaget melihat sang kakak hanya bisa terbengong yang berakhir sang pacar dipukuli lalu ditendang dari rumah dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk berkunjung lagi.

seminggu setelah kejadian itu akhirnya mereka putus entah karena alasan apa yang pasti pacar Jongin juga sudah mempunyai gebetan lain. Kris saat itu marah besar dan tidak berbicara apa apa dengannya. Ia mendapat hukuman sebulan lebih untuk tidak keluar rumah bahkan saat belajar kelompok pun ia tidak di bolehkan.

Pulang sekolah Kris akan menjemputnya begitupun dengan berangkat sekolah Kris akan mengantarnya. Maka dari itu ia sangat senang menerima tawaran Baekhyun karena ia ingin sekali bersenang senang dan melepas keperjakaan di usia dua puluh dua tahun ini.

berhubung kakaknya Kris yang sedang bertugas di luar kota jadi tidak ada penghalang lagi kan. Sebut saja mereka itu brother kompleks. Kembali lagi Jongin sekarang sudah telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun akibat dari acara melamun tak pentingnya sampai ia tak sadar kapan ia ditelanjangi.

"Yeol, karena ini buruanku maka aku yang mencoba pertama." Geram Sehun saat melihat lubang senggama Jongin yang demi tuhan pasti akan sempit di saat penis besarnya mencoba masuk nanti.

Yeah walaupun tak sebesar penis Chanyeol. Kenapa Sehun bisa seyakin itu. Anggap saja mereka sekelompok orang orang bodoh karena mereka pernah mengukur penis mereka masing masing bersama si bejat Minho. Sudahlah lupakan tidak penting sekali mengingat kejadian konyol di saat saat seperti ini.

"Tidak masalah." Chanyeol yang asik penisnya di oral Jongin hanya mendesis nikmat, lalu pria tinggi itu mengelus surai Jongin. baru saja penis Sehun akan masuk suara dobrakan pintu mengalihkan kegiatan mereka.

Tampak pria dengan kemeja hitam dan urat urat yang menonjol di pelipis pria tampan itu menatap marah dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh tiga orang tersebut. Chanyeol dan Sehun yang marah karena kegiatannya diganggu oleh orang yang tak dikenal berniat ingin beranjak dan memukul pria asing tersebut sampai suara Jongin menghentikan keniatan mereka.

"K-kris hyung" ucapnya dengan bergetar ketakutan

...

.

.

T.B.C

Saya hanya iseng di sela sela nulis skripsi


End file.
